Out of Time
by ShadowAssassin15
Summary: Gabrielle Barton has one hell of a life, first her parents die, and she gets separated from her brothers but then everything changes when she meets Fury. As she lives her life she is accidentally sent to the past and while there her and her best friend see that their soulmate timer has decreased significantly. What could this mean? What might happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Hawkie!" A little girl cries, "Barney!"

A little six year old ran around in an unknown location, she is looking for her brothers. Tears ran down her face, her hair a knotted mess, eyes puffy, clothes dirty and her toy hawk covered in dirt. She doesn't know what to do, her parents haven't come for them and now her brothers are gone.

"Hawkie!" she cries again running around.

"Daddy? What is that?" Another girl's voice asks.

Suddenly an older man and a young girl find the crying girl near a clearing. The man goes up to her and kneels down to her level.

"Are you lost?" the man asks.

"Y-yes," the girl sniffles.

"Where are your parents?"

"I...I don't know...they left me three years ago."

"Do you have any other family?"

"M-my brothers...I..I don't know where they are," she says as sobs wracked her body.

"What's your name?"

"G-Gabrielle B-Barton.."

"Gabrielle," the other girl says, "I'm Maria and this is my daddy Nick Fury."

"Would you like to come with us?" Fury asks.

"...O-ok," Gabrielle sniffles.

Fury lifts up the dirty girl and takes his daughter's hand before heading to his car. He drives from the clearing in Iowa and heads back to Washington DC, once they are back they head to his work so he can give the girl to someone who can help her while he looks up her information.

"Sir," 19 year old Maria Hill says, "welcome back."

"Agent Hill," Fury says, "Can you take this girl and clean her up, then get Coulson."

"Yes sir," she says taking the girl, "it's ok, I am going to take care of you."

"O-ok."

"What's your name?"

"Gabrielle," she answers.

"Well Gabrielle let's clean you and clean your toy."

Hill takes Gabrielle to the only bathroom and gives her a bath, as she dries her off Maria runs in with clean clothes that are her's.

"Here!" Maria smiles, "you can wear my clothes."

"Thank you Maria," Gabi smiles changing into the clothes, "where's Mimi?"

"Mimi?" Hill asks.

"My hawk toy!" Gabrielle panics.

"Shh don't worry, Mimi is just being cleaned. Once she's done we will give her back."

"Ok."

Hill takes Maria and Gabrielle to Fury's office to wait to see what to do with the little girl. Fury found out that Gabrielle's parents died three years before in a car accident and that her brothers are still missing. Gabrielle sat in front of Fury's desk holding her hawk stuffed animal close to her body after Hill gave it back to her.

"W-where am I going to go?" Gabrielle asks getting worried, "Do I have to go back to foster care?"

"No, one of our agents will be raising you," Fury says.

"Really?"

"Yes," Fury says as there is a knock at the door, "Enter."

Soon a 34 year old walks into the room, Gabrielle looks at him to see the serious look on his face but other then that he looked friendly.

"You asked more me sir," he says.

"Agent Coulson, this is Gabrielle Barton, I want you to take care of her," Fury orders.

Coulson looks down at Gabrielle and she hides behind her stuffed toy, she has always been shy towards others.

"Hello there little one," Coulson says kneeling in front of her, "I'm going to take care of you ok?"

"O-ok," Gabrielle says.

Coulson picks her up and Fury gives him the next two months off so the two of them can connect and get used to being together. Coulson takes Gabrielle down to his car Lola and heads for his home, once there he makes them lunch.

"Here you are," Coulson says handing her a sandwich, "I hope you like turkey."

"Yum!" Gabrielle smiles eating the sandwich.

"We will have to go shopping to get you what you will need," Coulson says when he notices that Gabrielle ran off, "Gabrielle?"

" _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way? Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day? Who will campaign door-to-door for America, Carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokane, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win, Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, head the call for America, Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America, Who's here to prove that we can? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"_

Coulson enters the living room to see Gabrielle in front of the TV watching the Star Spangled Man With A Plan, he smiles and goes to sit next to her.

" _Stalwart and steady and true, (see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!) Forceful and ready to defend the Red, White, and Blue! Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox? (far as an eagle will soar) Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his box? (He knows what we're fighting for!) Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no-one but Captain America, Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! (Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?!)"_

"That was awesome!" Gabrielle smiles when the show was over.

"Captain America was amazing."

"Who is Captain America?"

Coulson looks at her shocked, but then remembers that she has been living alone with just her older brothers for three years. After they finish lunch Coulson takes her out to get clothes, school supplies, toys, and furniture, as they go around Coulson tells Gabrielle all about Captain America and what an amazing hero he was during the war. Gabrielle was listening with amazement to his story, never had she thought there was a guy like Captain America in the world.

"Daddy?"

"Y-yes?" Coulson asks in shock that she called him Daddy.

"Can I become a fighter like you and Captain America?"

"When you are older, yes you can."

Gabrielle smiles at him, happy to have somewhere she can call home. The next day Gabrielle was going to school for the first time ever, Gabrielle was nervous but excited at the same time.

"Gabi!" Maria calls out seeing her friend.

"Maria!" Gabi says running up to her friend.

"I will pick you up after school!" Coulson calls to her.

"Bye Daddy!"

Maria and Gabrielle stay together pretty much the entire day, with Maria's help Gabrielle is able to make a lot of friends. Like he said Coulson returned after classes ended to pick Gabrielle up, Gabrielle smiles at him and runs to him.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" Gabi shows him the drawing she did of him in Captain America's costume and her next to him, "I drew this in class."

"This is amazing honey, come on it's time to go home."

Coulson lifts her up and places her in her car seat, even though she is six Gabrielle has the body of a four year old so Coulson wants to be careful with her. She had been ignored after she went into foster care and when found she was extremely thin and weak so Coulson wanted to make sure she will be ok. As the time passes Coulson began to love having a daughter, having someone to watch after, comfort, and everything you cannot get not having a child. But it does take a while to get rid of her nightmares, but there's one thing he cannot get rid of is the hole left by her older brothers.

"Have you found them Director?" Coulson asks three months later.

"No I haven't, they are keeping out of sight very well," Fury says, "it will take longer than I first thought to find her older brothers."

"But you will keep looking?"

"For a few more months but I cannot promise anything after that."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything continues to go well for them, Coulson loves to watch Gabrielle grow up and see how she changed over time. Around the year 2003 Maria and Gabrielle have started their training to be full SHIELD agents, naturally Coulson is worried about Gabrielle but doesn't get in her way. In September of that year Maria and Gabrielle get an undercover mission, the two head to Iowa to go undercover as members of a circus. Gabrielle feels weird about returning to Iowa after eight years, but she does not let the feeling get in her way of completing the mission.

"Ok, so you are the highwire walker and I am the assistant to the archer Trickshot," Maria reads as they make their way to the circus grounds.

"I guess your dad did that since I am the best with balance?" Gabrielle asks.

"Guess so, and there is only one other who is in their teens. He is 19 years old."

"What is his name?"

"Not sure, dad couldn't get it. All I know his stage name is Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye huh?"

Soon they arrive at the circus, once they talk to the ringleader they head to change to practice. Once they changed they go to the main area to practice, Gabrielle heads to the highwire as Maria goes to Trickshot to help him.

"You must be Maria, my new assistant," the man says.

"That's right, what is your name?" Maria asks.

"Charles Barton and this is my brother Clinton Barton but you can call him Hawkeye," Trickshot answers.

Maria looks at them in shock, Barton is the last name Gabrielle has. So these are her older brothers that she has not seen in 8 years. The boys see the pure shock on her face and look at her confused.

"Maria, you ok?" Clinton asks.

"Y-you said your last name is Barton right?" she asks.

"Yea, what about it?"

"D-do you have a sister?"

"...we did, eight years ago but she died," Charles answers with a bit of anger in his voice.

Maria looks at him before quickly looking at the highwire to where Gabrielle was practicing and talking with the acrobats. She can't tell them, not now at least.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry," Maria says.

"It's alright, let's get practicing," Charles says.

Clinton on the other hand was not paying Maria's sudden change,she is hiding something and he is going to find out what it is. As they practice Maria digs into what is really going on in this circus, their intel said that they really are a crime circus but they cannot arrest them right out unless they have proof. Finally three hours later practice is over and everyone relaxes in the trailers.

"Maria, where are we going?" Gabi asks, they're supposed to be planning.

"You'll see," Maria replies.

They soon arrive at the archers' trailer and Maria opens the door and pushes Gabrielle in before shutting the door.

"Maria! What the hell!" Gabi yells.

"Why are you in here?" Charles asks the girl.

She turns to face the archers and her eyes widen a little, they look familiar but why?

"Sorry, my friend pushed me in here."

"Mind telling us who you are, girl, Clint says.

"My name is Gabrielle Barton if ya must know," Gabi says, her sassy attitude coming out.

The boys look at her in utter shock earning a confused look from Gabrielle, Clint stands abruptly and pushes Charles out of his way and pulls Gabrielle into a hug.

"Wha-" Gabi starts.

"Missy...you're alive," Clint says.

"...Hawkie?" Gabi asks, her eyes widening.

"That's right little sis."

Gabi moves away from him and looks at both him and Charles, tears falling down her face.

"B-Barney?"

"H-hey little sis," Charles smiles.

"...WHY!?" She yells, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"We...we didn't leave you!" Clint defends, "We got separated and we tried to find you!"

"We spend three months looking for you," Charles informs, "but we couldn't find you and that's when we joined the circus."

"Where have you been?" Clint asks.

"I was found by a kind man and was taken to DC and lived a good life."

"Then why are you here?"

"I am here...cause the man passed away."

"I'm so sorry, but now we are together again."

Gabrielle smiles at them, but she knows that they may end up being arrested if the intel is right. For the next three weeks the girls live with the circus and don't get too much information on the intel until after the fourth performance. They join the group to the bank, of course the girls alert Maria's father about what is going on.

"Izzy, come on," Charles whispers.

"Coming," Gabi whispers back.

They break into the bank and are about to enter the vault when suddenly Gabrielle and Maria stop.

"Girls!" Ringleader growls, "Open the vault!"

"No," they say facing the little group.

"Excuse me?"

"We are not opening the vault," Maria says.

"It seems the intel we got was right, this circus is the circus of crime," Gabi says.

"Izzy,what are you doing?" Charles asks.

"I am doing my job."

"What?" Ringleader asks.

"Good job girls," Director Fury says walking up, "you got them right we needed them."

"Thank you Director," The girls salute.

"Izzy?" Clint and Charles ask.

"We are agents of SHIELD and we were undercover," Gabi says, "Sorry Barney, Hawkie."

Soon all of the members of the circus are arrested,but Fury stops Clint and Charles from being taken away.

"Agent Barton,are these your brothers?" Fury asks.

"Yes sir," Gabrielle answers.

"How do you boys feel about living a normal life?" Fury asks the two.

"What?" Clint and Charles ask.

"You can leave this behind and live a normal life, and maybe, if you like, you can join SHIELD."

"Yes!" The boys say.

Fury unlocked the two and Gabi hugs them both. They go back to DC, Charles moves to live on his own since he is in his 20's while Clint went to live with Phil and Gabrielle. Charles joins the army while Clint goes right to SHIELD to become a spy and assassin. Clint is extremely happy to be with his little sister again after all of this time, she gets to see her childhood, her accomplishment, her friends and her father who soon became like a father to Clint as well.

"Hawkie! Dad! Time to get up!" Gabi calls as she cooks.

Coulson and Clint walk out into the kitchen still with bed head and yawning.

"Morning," Clint yawns.

"Good morning," Coulson says getting coffee.

"Breakfast is almost done," Gabi says, "and your lunches and dinners for your missions are in the fridge and labeled."

"Thank you little sis," Clint smiles kissing her head.

"You're welcome."

The three of them have breakfast together, today Clint and Coulson are going on a mission that will last for at least one week. Gabrielle invited Maria over to stay with her since she still has issues being alone ever since what happened years before. As they hang out they talk about their timers, on their wrists was the number of days, how many hours and minutes until they meet their soulmates.

"Mine says 3,124 days, 7 hours and 56 minutes," Gabi says.

"Mine is close to that, 3,124 days, 5 hours and 50 minutes," Maria says.

"3,000 days is like five years or something like that," Gabi sighs, "At least by then we will be like in our 20's."

"Yea, I hope they're hot."

"Me too."

"So what do you wanna watch first? Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter?" Maria asks.

"Hmm...lets save the best for last so let's start with the Pirates movies then move to Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sis, try again," Clint says as he trains with Gabrielle in the gym at SHIELD's base.

"Alright," Gabi says throwing her kunai at the targets, and just barely misses the center of the targets.

"You're getting better," Clint says.

"Thanks, without school getting in the way now I can focus more on training."

"Don't forget to balance it out with your social life, without that balance all of you will think of only training."

"I know brother, I am heading out with my friends tonight to party at the new dance club."

"You can have fun, but not too much fun."

"Brother, you know I am waiting to meet my soulmate and I still have until 2012 when I meet him."

"Good, alright let's get to the hand to hand combat."

"Ok, let's do it."

They begin with the hand to hand combat training, they both had improved over the years since they were reunited. Clint kept his code name Hawkeye while Gabrielle doesn't have a code name yet, she has yet to come up with something.

"Alright, we're good for today," Clint says, "go and clean up so you are ready for tonight."

"See ya later Hawkie," Gabi smiles as she goes to get ready for the dance club.

"Hey! C'mon we're gonna be late," Maria calls to Gabi as Gabi walks to her friend.

"Sorry, I had to dry my hair," Gabi says as they get into the cab.

"I cannot wait to get to the club!" Maria smiles, "This is gonna be so much fun."

"I know right? Alex, Megan and Luke are suppose to be there too right?"

"Yep, turns out Luke met his soulmate so she will be with us too."

"Awesome!"

They soon arrive to the new dance club, when they enter the music was already blasting and people were dancing. Maria and Gabi meet up with their friends, happy to have time to see them since they all went different ways after graduating from high school. Gabrielle ends up singing when karaoke starts shocking everyone, minus her friends, of how amazing her voice is. Around 2 am Gabrielle and Maria walk back to their homes since their cab was taken by two drunk bimbos (as Gabi calls the blonds).

"I cannot believe those broads took our cab," Maria says.

"I know right, but we will soon be back at my apartment," Gabi says as they get close to her apartment.

"I am so gonna sleep in," Maria yawns.

"I know right? At least your father cancelled training for later."

They soon get inside her apartment and head for Gabi's room and fall asleep after taking off their make-up and get in their pjs. At 11 am the girls wake up and eat cereal before getting a text from Stark to check out his new machine. They head over to his lab to check it out, most likely to tell him that he is insane.

"What is it that you want to show us Tony?" Gabi asks as they enter the lab.

"This!" He gestures to the machine.

"And...it is?" Maria asks.

"A time machine! I have been working on it for seven months and I think I finally perfected it," Tony says as he starts it up.

"Tony...I don't think this is a good idea," Gabi says.

"Nonsense!"

As soon as it began to work it malfunctions, it creates a vortex pulling everything in. Maria and Gabi try to hold on to anything but since there was hardly anything around them they get pulled in.

"Stark!" They scream as they disappear and the machine stops working.

The two girls fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Dang it Tony," Maria growls as they sit up.

"Uh...Maria, I think his machine worked," Gabi says looking around.

"Oh...my...god...is this...is this the 40's?"

"I think so," Gabi says standing and notices her clothings have changed, "yea most definitely the 40's."

"We might as well walk around since we might be stuck here for a while."

"Alright."

The two of walk around trying to get used to being in the past, when Maria notices something.

"Ummm...Gabs...my timer," Maria says looking at her left wrist.

"Huh?" Gabi looks at her friend's wrist.

"It went down a lot, like by a thousand days."

"Wait...did mine? Yep mine did too," Gabi says looking at her wrist.

"But...oh man..."

Suddenly the two are separated when they met up with a crowd, Maria tries to find her best friend but is unable to.

"Gabrielle!" Maria calls, "Oh man, she is probably freaking out right now."

"Hello there doll," a gruff voice says.

Maria turns to face two large men, both in uniform. She sighs and rolls her eyes, great two guys who think they can win her affections.

"Don't be like that doll, I bet one of us is your missing piece," the second says.

"Uh...no," Maria says showing her wrist and it still has 3 minutes left.

"Well I doubt he can charm you like we can," the first says moving closer to her.

"Back off or I will beat you down," Maria says.

"Sure doll."

"She said back off," another voice says.

"And what are you going to do?"

The third man, with Maria's help, get rid of the two guys and look at each other. They freeze a little bit, they are shocked since they never expected to meet someone like this person in front of them. That's when they notice that their timers ran out, Maria smiles at the man.

"So it looks like I am meeting my soulmate," Maria smiles.

"You definitely have baby-doll, my name is James Barnes but you can call me Bucky," he says.

"My name is Maria Fury, I am going to call you James since Bucky doesn't feel right."

"Only you can call me that, I don't really like people calling me that."

"Good...oh! I forgot about Gabrielle!"

"Gabrielle?"

"She's my best friend! I lost her in the crowd, she hates being alone."

"Don't worry, we will find her."

The two walk hand in hand to find Gabrielle. Meanwhile Gabrielle was walking around alone trying to find her friend. It wasn't working in her favor and she felt even more lost then she has in the last fourteen years.

"Ok...this is bad...no no calm down everything will be alright," Gabi says to herself.

She continues to walk around trying to find her friend when she hears other people.

"That sounds like fighting."

Gabi walks into the alleyway to see a man attacking another mine who is smaller then him. Getting mad Gabi walks up and taps the bigger guy on his shoulder. As he turns Gabi's fist connects with his face and she pushes him away from the smaller guy.

"Now get out of here!" Gabi growls.

The man runs off away from the two.

"I had him on the ropes," the smaller man says.

"I know you did tough guy, here let me help," Gabi says helping him up.

As she does her and the man notice that their timers had run out, they look at each other and Gabi blushes.

"Well...it looks like my gal saved me."

"I...I guess so."

"My name is Steve Rogers."

"My name is Gabrielle Barton."

"Gabrielle...that's a beautiful name for a beautiful dame...I mean woman...I mean," Steve stammers and blushes.

"Come on tough guy, let's getting going so I can treat those wounds," Gabi giggles.

The two head to his and his friend's place and Gabi begins to clean his wounds, making him flinch.

"Sorry," Gabi says.

"It's alright."

"Why were you in a fight anyway?"

"I don't like bullies."

"Neither do I, but maybe you shouldn't get into too many fights."

"Since it is you who is telling me, I will do my best for you."

Gabi smiles at him as the door opens.

"We will look more tomorrow Doll," Bucky says as they enter the apartment.

"I hope we do, Gabi really hates being alone," Maria sighs.

"Hey punk, did you get into another fight?"

"Hi jerk, and yes I did," Steve answers with a grumble.

"And who is this gal?"

"Gabi?" Maria asks.

"Maria!" Gabi jumps up and hugs her friend.

"I am so glad that you're ok, I was worried that you would be freaking out."

"I almost did, but then I found Steve."

"I see, and judging by the fact that your timer is done I bet Steve is your soulmate."

"Yep!"

"Stevie has finally got his gal," Bucky says.

"Gabi, this is James," Maria says, "he is my soulmate."

"You can call me Bucky ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Bucky," Gabi smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this Gabi?" Maria asks her friend.

"Yes, I want to help in anyway possible," Gabi says as she packs her's and Bucky's bags.

"I know, but we already know what happens what if you change the future?"

"I have always believed if you go into the past what you have already done already happened."

"That is a good way of thinking."

"Yea, now where is Bucky and Steve anyway? I thought they would be back by now."

"Not sure, but now we have more time to get ready for tonight."

The two girls begin to change and get ready for their last night together, tonight they will be going to the future fair (the girls wanna see how badly they predict the future) and then out dancing. After an hour the guys finally get back to the apartment.

"Baby-doll, sweetcheeks I need some help here," Bucky calls into the apartment.

"Bucky no!" Steve hisses.

"James, is something wrong?" Maria asks walking out in her red dress along with Gabi in a similar dress that is purple.

"Steven Grant Rogers! What the hell happened to you?" Gabi asks, clearly mad.

"I...I got into another fight..." Steve flinches hearing his whole name.

"You promised me you wouldn't get into a fight today."

"I'm sorry Ellie."

"Come on, let's get those cuts cleaned and then we will head off."

Steve went with Gabrielle to her room, she took out her kit as Steve sat on her bed and looks around.

"It feels empty in here," Steve says.

"Yea, I guess it does."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I am a field nurse Steve I have to go."

"What squadron are you going to travel with?"

"The 1 07th, I will be with Bucky so you don't have to worry," Gabi says cleaning his cuts.

"I am always going to worry about my gal," Steve says flinching as she cleaned the cuts.

"Why did you get into another fight?" Gabi asks blushing.

"The guy was talking about you, he was saying such...I guess I just snapped," Steve answers.

"Thank you Stevie."

"I will always fight for my gal."

Soon the couples went to the fair together, while there Maria uses her camera to record everything. Maria and Gabi did their best to not laugh too much at the ridiculous predictions of the future. The only thing that seem right was Howard's flying car that looks like the prototype for Lola, while watching the show Maria and Steve disappear.

"God damnit Rogers," Maria growls looking for her friend at the registration station.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?" A female british voice asks.

Maria turns to be face to face with Margaret "Peggy" Carter, one of the founders of SHIELD. Maria keeps her composure so she doesn't give anything away.

"Yes, I am sorry I was looking for my friend," Maria answers.

"I see, I am guessing your friend is trying to enlist."

"Yes, he is."

"Do you want to help your friends in the war?"

"What?"

"I need someone to help me with the new recruits, if you like would you join me."

"Yes, thank you."

Maria and Steve both end up joining the army, of course Bucky and Gabi were worried for them both since Maria couldn't hide anything from Gabi. But they are happy that they could see them once they get to certain camps. Maria worked next to Peggy the entire time at the boot camp, she was entertained watching some of the guys mostly Steve though. Maria was even there to see Steve turn into the super soldier she had heard about in stories, as time passed Maria got worried she knew the 1 07th was captured which means Bucky and Gabi are in captivity.

"Maria, are you alright?" Peggy asks as they head to the camp.

"Yea, I am fine," Maria answers.

Peggy looks at her like she knows that she is hiding something, but doesn't push the matter. As Peggy goes and talks to Steve, Maria goes to the colonel to do work he has for her. She tries to keep her mind off of Bucky and Gabi, she didn't want to worry too much about them.

"Colonel Phillips," Steve says entering the tent.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. What`s your plan today?" Philips asks.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano."

"You don't get to give me orders, son".

"I just need two name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th and their medic Gabrielle Barton."

"Huh?! What!" Maria asks, "What happened to James and Gabrielle?"

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy," Philips addresses Peggy.

"Please tell me if they are alive, sir. B-A-R.." Steve starts.

"I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But those names do sound familiar. I'm sorry."

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yes, it`s called ``winning the war.`"

"But if you know where they are, why not at least…" Steve tries.

"They're 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine," Steve snears.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir. I do," Steve says walking out of the tent.

"Steve wait!" Maria says following him.

"If you have something to say, right now," Philips says to Peggy without looking up from the maps, "is the perfect time to keep it to yourself."

"What do you plan to do, walk to Austria?" Maria asks when she catches up to Steve.

"If that's what it takes," He responds putting a bag in the back of a jeep.

"You heard the Colonel. Your friends are most likely dead," Peggy says walking up.

"You don't know that," Maria snaps knowing exactly that Bucky is ok, but Gabi on the other hand.

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late," Steve says.

"Steve! Maria!" Peggy calls after them.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" Steve asks Peggy.

"Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go."

"I can do more than that," Peggy answers.

Steve goes with Howard, Maria and Peggy to the factory in Howard's airplane. As they fly they begin to get shot at, Steve jumps out before their plane could get destroyed. He heads towards the factory in hopes that his friend and gal are fine.

"You know, one of these days I will have a stick of my own," Dugan says as they are locked in their cages again.

The guys sit there and do nothing since there isn't much they can do. That's when they hear something going on, suddenly one of the guards fall unconcious above them. They all look up to see what is going on. What they see is very little through the bars of the cages but they can tell that someone has come to save them.

"Who are you?" Gabe asks.

"I'm Captain America," Steve answers.

"Pardon me?" Jacques asks as Steve walks off.

Steve opens all of the cages, but notices that Bucky and Gabi are not with them.

"Does anyone know where James Barnes or Gabrielle Barton are?"

"They were taken down that hall," Gabe answers, "but no one has ever come back from there."

"Can you get everyone out of here I'm going to find them."

"What are you going to do?" Jacques questions.

"Get them back no matter what it takes, the tree line is 80 yards past the entrance get out of here and give them hell on the way," Steve answers starting to run off.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I've knocked out Hitler over 200 times."

Steve ran off down the hall when he notices a man running out of a room, Steve starts to follow him until he hears someone talking in the room. Steve slows down and enters the room. He enters the room to see Bucky strapped down on a table in the middle of the room.

"Bucky?" Steve asks walking towards the table.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, its me," Steve says, getting Bucky out of the restraints and helps him stand, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller."

"Come on," Steve tells him chuckling a little bit.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asks as they make their way out.

"I joined the army."

"W-wait, Gabi she's in another room," Bucky says stopping.

Steve stops moving and looks at the second room, worry passes over his face. There is not one sound coming from the room, unlike the room he got Bucky from. They enter the room to see Gabrielle strapped down on a similar table like Bucky was on, but unlike Bucky she is out cold.

"Can you walk on your own?" Steve asks Bucky.

"Yes, go and get your gal."

"Gabrielle?" Steve asks as he gets her free, "Please, wake up."

"S-steve? Is that you?" Gabi asks as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Yes, dear it's me, I got you," Steve says with relief as he helps her stand.

"Wait...wasn't I taller than you?"

"Yes, you were, but I'm taller now."

The three of them head off, but the self-destruction prevented them from getting out. They went up higher just to run into Schmidt and Zola.

"Captain America!" Schmidt calls, "How exciting! I am a great fan of your films!"

Steve and Schmidt walk closer to each other, their guards up.

"So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

"You've got no idea," Steve says after punching Schmidt.

"Haven`t l?" Schmidt says punching Steve but hits his shield before kicking him.

The two fight until Zola pulls a lever that separates the bridge so Schmidt moves back as does Steve.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!"

Schmidt removes the face skin he has over his red skull.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asks.

"You are deluded, Captain," Schmidt says walking away, "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then why are you running away!?" Steve calls after him.

Steve, Bucky and Gabi run to the next level to try and escape the fire and explosions. The first one across the metal is Gabrielle since she is the fastest one and the next is Bucky just before it falls to the lower level into the fire.

"Gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky calls over to Steve.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve calls back to Bucky and Gabi.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky and Gabi yell.

Steve makes a daring, and stupid, attempt to get across.

Back at the camp Phillips tells his subordinate what to write in the letter to the governor about Steve being pronounced "killed in action."

"Go get a cup of coffee," Phillips tells his subordinate when he sees Peggy and Maria walk in the tent, "I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You two are neither one."

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions," Peggy says.

"Neither do I and I don't think Captain Rogers did, either," Maria jumps in.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you, Agent Carter, Agent Fury. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead because you two believe in true love."

"It wasn't that. I had faith," Peggy says

"I had faith as well growing up, I knew he could do it," Maria tells him.

"Well, I hope that`s a big comfort to you when they shut this division down," Phillips responds, "What the hell's going on out there?"

All three of them run out of the tent to see everyone running to the entrance of the camp. Coming into the camp was a large group of men lead by Steve, Bucky and Gabrielle. Phillips went right up to them, receiving a salute from Steve, Bucky and Gabrielle.

"Look who it is," Philips says when they come to a stop in front of each other.

"We need a medic!" a soldier calls.

"Someone get me medical supplies, I can handle it," Gabi calls out.

"I would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," Steve tells Philips.

"No need," He responds walking away back towards the girls, "Faith huh?"

Peggy and Maria walk up to Steve as Bucky and Gabi walk away to help the injured.

"You're late," Peggy says to Steve.

"Couldn't call my ride," Steve answers showing her the device she gave him.

Before Peggy could respond they hear the clear sound of someone getting slapped. They turn to see Bucky rubbing his face and Maria standing there clearly annoyed.

"Nice to see you too doll."

Maria ignores him and turns to Steve who has walked a little closer and slaps him across the face as well.

"Ow, why was I slapped?" Steve asks.

"I'm asking the same question doll."

"Gabi are you ok?" Maria asks still ignoring the boys and giving her a quick hug.

"I'm fine," Gabi smiles, "Well actually."

Gabi moves to Steve and slaps him hard in the face.

"Ok, Gabi explain why you did that."

"Steve jumped over 30 to 40 feet over fire," Gabi explains still glaring at Steve.

"Rogers! You're an idiot," Maria yells at them punching him on his arm.

After yelling at them Maria gives Gabi another hug and tells her get back to work, gives Steve a hug telling she was glad he was safe. Then stands in front of Bucky.

"I'm still mad at you, but I'm glad you're back and safe I missed you too much."

"I missed you too doll," Bucky smirking pulling her close.

"Really? Prove it." Maria smirks back.

Bucky smirks more before pulling her in for a kiss. At the same time Steve pulls Gabi close and kisses her earning cheers from the whole camp.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot has happened in the last year, The Howling Commandos formed and began to take out Hydra bases and factories. Maria works with everyone at the New York base as they hear about each base and factory is taken down. Soon Christmas is right around the corner and Maria had gotten a letter from Bucky about getting a party together to help Steve.

"A party?" Peggy asks.

"Yea, according to Bucky's letter the guys want to help Steve propose to Gabrielle and they thought a party would be the best place to do it," Maria answers looking at the letter.

"I am good with that," Howard says, "I bet I can get us a place easily."

"Thank you Howard, the rest of us should get the decorations and such."

"We better get started then," Phillips says.

A week before the team was suppose to get back the others began to get everything prepared, it wasn't easy since the war is still going on and some things are hard to get. But luckily they have Howard to help with that, the day everyone gets back Maria and Peggy take Gabrielle with them so the three of them can get ready for the party.

"Maria, Peggy, what's going on?" Gabi asks as they get ready.

"We're going to a Christmas party," Peggy answers helping Gabi with her hair.

"A party?"

"Yes, Howard is throwing a huge party for everyone," Maria tells her friend.

"...Did Steve and Bucky know? They have been acting weird lately."

"Yes, we told them just before you got back."

"Oh."

The girls finish getting ready and then head to the location of the party. They enter the room to see the place decorated in Christmas colors and other decorations along with a live band. Gabi smiles seeing everything when her eyes land on Steve, he looks nervous but very handsome in his uniform. Gabi walks over to him as he looks up at her and blushes seeing her blue party dress that Howard got for her.

"You look amazing," Steve says pulling her into a hug.

"So do you Steve," Gabi smiles hugging him as a love song begins to play.

"May I have this dance?" Steve asks.

"You may," Gabi giggles as Steve takes her to the dance floor.

Bucky and Maria watch as the two dance, Maria pulls out her camera and begins to record the two as they dance together.

"He looks nervous," Dungan whispers.

"He is, I was going to punch him if one more negative thing came out of his mouth today," Bucky whispers back.

Dungan chuckles a little shaking his head. As they dance Steve looks at the others and they all give him signals to finally ask her. As the song slowly ended Steve takes her hands in his, and takes a deep breath trying to shake the last of his nerves.

"Steve?" Gabi asks concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be perfect if you would do something for me," Steve smiles

"What is it Steve?"

"Gabrielle, I love you more than anything, would you do me the honors of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Steve asks getting on one knee and producing the ring.

Gabi's eyes widen in shock as her hands cover her mouth. She doesn't answer him seeming to forget how to speak. Soon tears roll down her face.

"Y-yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Gabi smiles as more tears of joy fall.

Steve smiles back as he puts the ring on her finger, and pulls her closer kissing her. Everyone cheers for the couple happy to see their friends happy, Steve gives Bucky a look and Bucky smiles as he takes Maria's hand.

"James?" Maria asks as Gabi takes her camera.

"Come with me baby-doll."

They both go to the dance floor and Bucky faces her.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Maria, you are one of the best things to happen to me," Bucky says, "I am happy that you are my soulmate and I want to make you the happiest gal in the world."

Maria looks in shock as Bucky gets down on one knee and pulls out a box and shows the ring.

"Maria, will you marry me?"

"O...oh my...yes, yes I will marry you," Maria smiles.

Bucky smiles as he places the ring on Maria's finger, she hugs him after he stands.

"Congratulations!" Howard yells at the couples.

Everyone parties and has a great time together, after the party ends they head to their homes to have Christmas with their families. It was nice to have their time together and have peace before they have to go back to the field.

"Please, be careful," Maria says as her fiance and friends get ready to leave again.

"We will baby-doll," Bucky says.

"I will make sure they don't do anything stupid," Gabi smiles.

"You better Gabs."

"Come on, we have to go," Steve says.

"Goodbye," Bucky says kissing Maria before leaving with Steve and Gabi.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asks as he and the commandos stand at the mountain's edge.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asks.

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Gabi laughs a little as she reloads all of the guns.

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train," Gabe says, "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle."

"Wherever he's going, they must need him bad," Jim says.

"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil," Jacques says.

"We only got about a 10-second window," Steve says as Bucky, Gabe, and Gabi get ready to go, "You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap," Jacques says, "Better get moving, bugs!"

Steve and the small team heads down the line to the train to capture Zola, Steve, Bucky and Gabi go into the cargo hold of the train where Bucky and Gabi get separated from Steve in on car and Steve in another. Bucky and Gabi were being attacked by two Hydra agents, Steve gets back into the car and helps Bucky get one guy while Gabi hits the other with a knife she threw at the wall that bounced to hit him.

"I had him on the ropes," Bucky sighs sounding like how Steve use to.

"Of course you did," Steve smirks as he and Bucky turn to exit the car.

Gabi hears something and looks at one of the agents, who is still alive, the agent holds up a gun pointing at Steve.

"Steve move!" Gabi yells pushing Steve into the opposite wall.

As Steve and Bucky turn to look at Gabi a gunshot rings out, Gabi screams in pain hitting the wall and sliding down it. The agent smirks but Gabi shoots him in the head.

"Gabrielle!" Steve yells coming to her side, "Are you ok? where are you hit? how bad is it?"

"My shoulder," Gabi answers moving her left hand that was covering the wound.

"Damn, that doesn't look good," Bucky says.

"And it doesn't feel good so stop stating things and do something Barnes."

Bucky helps Gabi wrap the wound with part of her jacket since she doesn't have her medical supplies.

"Let's hurry and finish this," Gabi says standing.

"Me and Bucky will finish this try not to move your shoulder to much," Steve tells her.

"No, I'm coming with you. I am not leaving you two to finish this alone."

"I don't want you to get hurt any more."

"I am not letting you two go alone. I'm with you til the end of the line remember?"

"Til the end of the line," The guys say knowing they can't argue with that.

The three of them make their way towards Zola, but are met with an agent with their most powerful weapon. Steve fights against him and the side of the train is accidently blown off. Bucky grabs Steve's shield and shoots at the agent, Gabi looks at him and soon runs at him to move him away from the wall. Both of them end up being hit out of the train but luckily Gabi grabs the wall with her left hand and Bucky with her right hand.

"Gabrielle! Bucky!" Steve yells trying to reach them to pull them back on the train.

"Gabrielle! Let me go!" Bucky yells at her.

"There is no way in hell I'm lettin you go!" Gabi yells back.

Gabi tries to pass Bucky to Steve but she screams in pain as her wound opens more. Gabi looks back between Steve and Bucky before using all of her strength to throw Bucky back onto the train, opening her wound more. She grabs the side of the train with both hands and tries to reach out to Steve.

"Gabrielle, take my hand."

"I can't reach!"

"Please try, I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry Steve," Gabi says as tears fall.

"No, please!"

Steve reaches out again when the bar breaks sending Gabrielle down into the abyss.

"Gabrielle!" Steve and Bucky yell.

Steve faces the wall as he cries and Bucky falls to his knees looking in disbelief, that could have been him if Gabrielle hadn't come to his side. They soon meet up with the rest of the commandos and tell them the bad news, the guys are shocked that they lost her just like that. They head back to New York with Zola so Phillips can interrogate him.

"Bucky? Steve?" Maria asks getting worried, "What's wrong? Wait...where is Gabs?"

"Gabrielle...she...she is..." Bucky tries to say.

"Gabrielle is gone," Tim says, "she gave her life in the line of duty."

"...Let me guess she was protecting you two!" Maria yells at Steve and Bucky, "why did she always have to save your asses! You were supposed to protect each other!"

"I'm sorry Maria," Bucky says, "it's all my fault."

Maria begins to cry and Bucky pulls her into a hug trying to calm her. Everyone stays quiet for their fallen comrade.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of machines were the first thing Gabrielle could hear as she slowly got consciousness back. Expecting to see Steve or Maria at her side she looks to her right to see her older brother and father. She looks in shock looking around to see everything is different than what they could have in the 40's.

"Gabrielle," Coulson says, "you're awake."

"D-dad?" Gabi asks, her voice very hoarse.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

"H-how?"

"Stark was able to get you after you fell from the train," Clint says, "I beat him good after I found out that you were gone."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Three years."

"W-wait! Is he going to get Maria back?"

"He needs to figure out how to without causing problems," Coulson says, "but right now let's worry about you getting better."

"How did I survive?" Gabi asks, "I should have died from that height."

"Whatever Zola did to you saved your life, he gave you extraordinary powers."

"What powers?"

"He binded the tesseract's power to your DNA making you a living weapon."

"W-what?"

"Don't worry sis," Clint says, "We will help you control these powers."

All Gabrielle can do is nod her head, there is nothing she can do to change the fact that Zola changed her DNA. After two days Gabrielle is released from the hospital since her wounds are healed since she had been out for three weeks, she begins her training right away to control her powers. Also she visits Tony to get the bracelets to help her to control her powers.

"Steve?" Maria asks entering the room, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Steve answers.

"We all miss her Steve, but she wouldn't be happy if we stay depressed."

"I should have done more, I should have saved her."

"There was nothing you could do."

"Did you read the report?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that that's not true."

"Don't do this to yourself, Gabs wouldn't want you too."  
"I miss her, what am I supposed to do without her?" Steve asks looking at his left wrist.

After meeting your soulmate the timer changes and the name of your soulmate will appear in the spot instead. Tears starts to stream down Steve's face, her name is all he has left of her now. Maria places her arms around him in a comforting hug, it's been almost two months since the mission to get Zola and that is a long time to be without her best friend.

"Steve," Bucky says, "It's time to go."

"Right, let's go."

Steve and Bucky leave with the Commandos to stop Red Skull from dropping his bombs all over the world. They work hard and fight against Red Skull, Bucky and Steve get onto the plane after getting help from Phillips and Maria. Bucky handles the hydra agents while Steve goes after Red Skull, they fight hard and eventually they win although Bucky's arm is broken in four places.

"We need to get this plane down before we get to America," Steve says getting into the pilot seat.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Hello?" Steve asks into the radio, "can anyone hear me?"

"Steve? Steve is that you?" Maria's voice asks as it comes through.

"Yes, it is Maria."

"Is Bucky with you? Are you two alright?"

"We're fine doll, but we have to stop this plane soon," Bucky says.

"We're going to have to put it in the water," Steve says.

"Give me your coordinates I'll find you a safe landing site."

"If we wait any longer a lot of people are going to die."

"Maria, we have to do this now or all is lost," Bucky says.

"Please don't we have time to work something out I could grab Howard or Peggy to help."

"Maria...this is our choice," Steve and Bucky say.

"Please I can't lose you guy as well. I just lost her, it's too soon to lose you."

"We have to do this or a lot of people are going to die, we are in the middle of nowhere so this is the best place," Steve says.

"I understand, but get home soon you two, we have a wedding to plan after all," Maria jokes through her tears.

"We will be back as soon as we ca-" the call cut out as they hit the ice and water.

"Steve? James? Boys?" Maria asks hoping she didn't lose connection.

Maria put her head down on the desk and cried, feeling all alone from losing both of her best friends and her fiance with in two months.

"Maria...it's time to leave," Peggy says putting a hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"I lost them all..." Maria sobs.

"Come on, let's go."

Peggy takes Maria back to New York City, Maria hardly ever left her office only just to go home and that is it. But one day Howard and Peggy are informed that Maria is heading back to where she belongs, Tony got her back with the use of knockout gas.

"Agent Barton," Fury says.

"Yes, sir?" Gabi asks stopping in her tracks.

"You must head back to our factory, they need you to help understand the Tesseract."

"I understand that sir, I am going to head back right now."

Fury nods, he needs her gone before Steve and the others wake up. They will need time to adjust to the fact being in the 21st century.


End file.
